emeraldgrovefandomcom-20200213-history
Atchu Feratis
Information This information is incomplete, due to the rarity of the species. This data was collected from Mr Shrub. He is the leading researcher of the Snapatchu and Fematchu, who braving a Snapatchu with his very life, brought you this information. *Snapatchu **Height=5'11 **Length=13'2 **Weight=300 lb. *Fematchu **Height=5'8 **Length=12'1 **Weight=280 lb. The Atchu Species Atchu's are fierce, bipedal mammals who have an odd coloration of fur. It is often seen guarding it's patch of Gooberberries and will attack anything or anyone who get's too close. In times of danger, the Snapatchu or Fematchu will increase it's size and structure by three times it's normality. Snapatchu Snapatchu, the male of the Atchu species, is extremely hostile. It is known to attack anything that gets within a mile of what it is protecting. The Snapatchu has a minor immune system thanks to the Fematchu. Since the beginning that the Fematchu were being hunted by man, stories popped up all over the world that Snapatchu's were ambushing humans whenever and wherever they could, a possible reaction to the mass killing of the Fematchu. After the protection of the Fematchu was enacted, the stories of the Snapatchu attacks died off. The Snapatchu's ferocity was reintroduced to stories when Mr Shrub witnessed a pride of lions assault a Fematchu and her young. The Fematchu's mate, an angry Snapatchu charged the lions head on and after an intense bloody battle, the majority of the lions fell to the ground and died of deep wounds. Fematchu A Fematchu is the female of the Atchu species. They are generally hostile against any other life besides Snapatchu's, and will guard their youngling's voraciously. They are omnivorous and will eat any plant or animal, regardless of any poison. This is the one reason they are very rare, as they are immune to any illness or poison. Long ago, many famous hunters killed thousands of Fematchu's to make cures for the rich. However, after they were put under a protection program, litter of 4 began to emerge from the female dens. As more and more females were born, the numbers matched up perfectly. During this time, Mr. Shrub found out that females purr and make several, cat-like noises. The Fematchu is not nearly as fierce as a Snapatchu, as they cant take on a pride of lions, but could easily kill a pack of ancient dire wolves. It has henceforth been thought that Fematchu's were a leading cause of their extinction. Offspring Atchu Feratis offspring are about the size of canine puppies, and are commonly seen eating small animals. Their diet is entirely carnivorous until they are older, where they begin eating plants and berries. During their young year, they learn how to guard their gooberberries and how to fight and hunt. When they are very young (called younglings) they can not be in the sun. If they stay in the sun too long the ultraviolet rays from the sun will horribly burn their skin. This has been a contributing factor to the endangered species status of Atchu Feratis. Natural Enemies *Lions *Tigers *Leopards *Pumas *Steveatchu *Ashasti *Phaeroxtu Range The Atchu Feratis originated from Juneau Alaska, and over a long period of time found it's way across the world. They have been seen in most parts of the globe, but mainly as they were traveling. Category:Species